This present disclosure relates to a playlist creation apparatus, a playlist creation method and a playlist creating program and is suitably applied, for example, to a content reproduction system which creates a playlist which defines a reproduction order of sound data to be reproduced during display of a photograph image.
When an image pickup object is imaged to create an image such as a still picture or a moving picture, a reproduction apparatus in the past stores the created image as an image file with date and time information added thereto which represents the date and time of photographing.
Further, the reproduction apparatus takes in a music file to which date and time information representative of the date and time of creation or publication of music from the outside and records the music file into a memory.
Furthermore, when an image of an image file is to be displayed, the reproduction apparatus searches the memory for a music file to which date and time information at least part of which coincides with date and time information added to the image file is applied. Then, the reproduction apparatus creates a reproduction music list indicative of the searched out music file.
Then, while the reproduction apparatus reproduces the image file, it reproduces the music file indicated by the reproduction music list so that music conforming to the age of the image is reproduced while an image is displayed for enjoyment. The reproduction apparatus of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-117973, particularly on pages 7, 8 and 9.
Meanwhile, a content reproduction apparatus in the past records an image file created by photographing an image pickup object in an associated relationship with image attribute information such as a keyword set arbitrarily for the image pickup date or the image on a hard disk.
Further, the content reproduction apparatus records a music file in an associated relationship with music attribute information such as a keyword set arbitrarily for the year of release of the music or for the music on the hard disk.
Furthermore, if memory or an impression of a user in the past is designated as a year, month and day or a keyword, then the content reproduction apparatus uses the image attribute information to search for an image file corresponding to the designated year, month and day or keyword. Then, the content reproduction apparatus creates an image list indicating the searched out image file.
Further, the content reproduction apparatus uses the music attribute information to search for a music file corresponding to the designated year, month and day or keyword and creates a music list indicating the searched out music file. Further, the content reproduction apparatus associates the searched out music file with the image file of the image list.
Then, the content reproduction apparatus simultaneously reproduces the image file and the music file associated with each other in accordance with the image list and the music list so that the image and the music associated with the memory or impression in the past of the user are enjoyed simultaneously by the user. A content reproduction apparatus of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-200424, particularly on pages 7, 15 and 27.